Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{8}{5t} - \dfrac{1}{2t}$
Explanation: In order to subtract expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $5t$ and $2t$ $\lcm(5t, 2t) = 10t$ $ p = \dfrac{2}{2} \cdot \dfrac{8}{5t} - \dfrac{5}{5} \cdot \dfrac{1}{2t} $ $p = \dfrac{16}{10t} - \dfrac{5}{10t}$ $p = \dfrac{16 -5}{10t}$ $p = \dfrac{11}{10t}$